


Mouthy

by Tersie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Do Not Feed The Android, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hank Says Fuck You, He Will Feed The Android, Interspecies Awkwardness, Sort Of, Timeline What Timeline, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Перестань совать вещдоки в свой гребаный рот, Коннор!





	Mouthy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mouthy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936210) by [puppyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyblue/pseuds/puppyblue). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Mouthy* - выражение мнения не слишком вежливым образом.

— Твою ж мать, Коннор! Что я только что сказал?

Впрочем, слишком поздно было его прерывать. Андроид вынул палец изо рта и моргнул в недоумении, будто это Хэнк тут занимался непотребствами, засовывая в рот пальцы, заляпанные одному богу известно какими жидкостями свежих и не очень покойников.

Хотя, как знать, может, все не столь трагично — за прошедшие с момента вызова часы тут порядком натоптали, натащив грязи после дождя, так что есть шансы, что Коннор просто слизал остатки этой самой уличной грязи.

Конечно, Хэнк сильно сомневался в возможности подобного развития событий, но… Но какая, к черту, разница! Это все равно, мать вашу, отвратительно!

— Прошу прощения, лейтенант, — вклинился в его мысли Коннор хорошо поставленным голосом с оттенком сожаления, словно действительно в чем-то раскаивался, но ведь они уже это проходили, так что очевидно, что раскаянием тут и не пахло, нет. — Я понимаю, что наблюдение за процедурой доставляет вам дискомфорт…

— Дискомфорт, — мрачно фыркнул Хэнк. Он служил в участке не первый десяток лет, и желудок у него был закален как следует. Но сие отнюдь не означало, что он обязан был мириться с этим андроидным непотребством. — Я всего лишь хочу, чтоб ты не облизывал место преступления, черт тебя дери, мы же говорили об этом!

— Я анализирую…

— Для этого мы проводим экспертизу в лаборатории.

— Результаты моих анализов мгновенные, — андроид все еще сохранял ах какой учтивый тон, но не сдвинулся ни на йоту с обозначенной позиции, упрямый ребенок. — Прогноз эффективности однозначно говорит мне, что…

— Нет, — Хэнк подавил злостное желание повысить голос. Прежде всего не следовало затевать спор с приставленным к нему проклятым андроидом — андроидом! — разве не в этом весь их смысл? — Нет. Ничего не лизать, не анализировать, никаких больше вещдоков в твоем гребаном рту, Коннор. И я сейчас не шучу.

Андроид наклонил голову, что, впрочем, не являлось каким-то однозначным ответом, но Хэнк решил, что пока сойдет. Пинать и давать подзатыльники нельзя, напомнил он себе: надоедливая пластиковая болванка стоила больше, чем принадлежащие ему дом и машина, вместе взятые. Боже, куда катится этот мир?..

Кроме того, вывихнуть пальцы на ноге было бы Хэнку очень некстати. Ублюдок и без того доставил порядком проблем.

***

Ну конечно, балбес не остановился.

Черт, он… оно, вероятно, будет повторять свои эффективно-оперативные анализы на каждом вызове, просто дождется момента, когда Хэнк отвлечется, потому что те пару раз, когда Хэнк таки замечал его за непотребством, преступление, так сказать, уже свершилось. Смысл, само собой, был в том, что Хэнк замечать был не должен, но все же. Бр-р… Ведь он все равно _знал_.

— Коннор, — напомнил он, когда, наконец, успел _до_  — что, в любом случае, не имело никакой гребаной разницы. Андроид обратил к нему глаза, внимательные и невозмутимые, его… системный блок, процессор, его… это… ох, к черту, его голова вопросительно наклонилась.

«Пудель», — снова вспомнилось Хэнку, потому что эти ублюдки любили строить из себя умников. Им хватало мозгов, чтобы влезать во всевозможное дерьмо, всюду, куда не положено, но не доставало понимания, почему не следовало так поступать. Чтоб тех, кто штамповал этих балбесов, каждый день преследовал свой собственный большой, неуклюжий и преданный идиот!

— Мне придется начать брызгать на тебя водой, — со вздохом пригрозил Хэнк, отчего Коннор чуть нахмурился, но в данную секунду смущенная морщинка между бровей означала, что Хэнк ненадолго потерял его. Допустим, «Киберлайф» делали все возможное, чтобы «облегчить интеграцию», но с лингвистическими навыками говнюки точно схалтурили.

Ладно, насрать. Коннор получил доступ к сети. Пусть сам разбирается — да, желтый диод сигнализировал об ускорившихся процессах: он думал.

(Черт возьми, может, действительно принести опрыскиватель? С Сумо сработало — вдруг, и с этим поможет?..)

А возможно, их случай вконец безнадежен.

***

Ладно, то, что он творил с вещдоками, было отвратительно, но трудно отчитывать парня, вознамерившегося спасать твою жизнь. Поэтому Хэнк смягчился, решив, что профилактика еще никому не помешала.

— Вот, — он сделал первый ход, как только они оказались в лифте, сунув в руки андроиду леденец, не успел балбес взяться за свои проклятые трюки с монеткой — где он вообще монеты находит? Коннор изучал яркую обертку с сосредоточенным интересом. — Пока мы здесь, я не хочу видеть у тебя во рту ничего, чего там быть не должно.

— Андроиды не принимают пищу, лейтенант, — сообщил в ответ Коннор, но дареное не вернул, а медленно перевернул конфету на ладони.

— Плевать, — решил Хэнк. Начинать всегда приходится с малого. — Да, еда тебе не требуется, но это не значит, что ты в принципе не можешь есть?

— Нет, — отозвался Коннор, честный и конкретный, как всегда. Обертка зашуршала в его пальцах. — Большинство моделей оснащены необходимыми биокомпонентами для преобразования продуктов питания во вторичный источник энергии, но процесс довольно неэффективен.

— Дело не в энергии, просто засунь его в свой чертов рот, — спорить с Коннором всегда было бесполезным занятием, поэтому самым продуктивным вариантом виделось дать ему толчок в нужном направлении.

Одно мгновение Коннор смотрел на него тем самым взглядом. Кто-нибудь посторонний счел бы его лицо спокойной, мягкой, терпеливой маской, заложенной в программу по умолчанию, но, насколько мог судить Хэнк по опыту, в этот самый момент он просчитывал приемлемые варианты, как отбрехаться от приказа, который не хотелось выполнять.

Хэнк, к сожалению, сталкивался с этим выражением особенно часто, поэтому сразу узнавал его. Сколько было разговоров об услужливости и послушании андроидов, но, по какой-то крайне дерьмовой шутке судьбы, ему достался именно такой, который с радостью нарушает субординацию, когда ему это выгодно.

(Это… Вероятно, это должно было послужить тревожным сигналом, но на деле вызвало лишь еще больше вопросов. Догадок. Идей. Хотя Коннор считался неким новым, особо продвинутым прототипом, ведь так? Ему полагалось отличаться от остальных. Это было нормально. И Хэнк, конечно, не был настолько лицемерен, чтобы настучать на напарника за небольшой проступок, кем бы этот напарник ни являлся — андроидом или человеком, не суть важно).

— И держи его там, — добавил детектив после недолгих раздумий и был награжден плавно сжавшейся челюстью Коннора и его опустившимися бровями — еще одним выражением, весьма знакомым, тем, которые мелькало, стоило вызвать у Коннора раздражение или то, что заменяло его там, в его компьютерном мозгу.

Хэнк победно усмехнулся.

Андроид медленно, почти неохотно развернул леденец и еще более медленно положил его в рот. Хэнк закатил глаза: кровь и кишки он пробует без проблем, но с конфетой привередничает. Боже.

— Так что? — выждав секунду, поинтересовался он, чуть расслабившись. — Что думаешь?

Коннор с задумчивым видом повозил конфету во рту.

— Я бы не рекомендовал это есть.

— О-у? — Хэнк удивленно поднял брови. (Как-то опасно близко к выражению личных предпочтений, а, «Киберлайф»?) — Почему нет?

— Этот один-единственный экземпляр содержит почти треть рекомендуемой ежедневной дозы потребления сахара взрослым мужчиной, — сообщил Коннор, его четкий голос был немного не таким четким из-за леденца во рту, а по его виду создавалось впечатление, будто конфета оскорбляет его одним своим наличием. — Краситель ЭР-40, используемый в качестве добавки, указывается как наиболее вероятный канцероген и…

Ох, ради всего святого!

— Бог мой, Коннор, почему ты не можешь просто…

Открывшиеся двери лифта прервали тираду, и Коннор невозмутимо двинулся вперед — хотя Хэнк, конечно, не приказывал — сосредоточенный на задании, как обычно. Хэнк, нахмурившись, поспешил за ним — дело было еще далеко от завершения.

Тем не менее Коннор держал леденец во рту, пока они работали на месте. Так что с паршивой овцы хоть шерсти клок.

***

Но все-таки клубу «Эден» пришлось стать исключением. Хэнк предпочел ненадолго ослепнуть, пока Коннор осматривал жертву.

В этом заведении явно намечался перебор сомнительных жидкостей, которые андроид сочтет важными, о чем Хэнк не желал знать.

***

— Как тебе кусок пластика в качестве напарника? — поинтересовался Том, случайно столкнувшись с ним в участке. Его губы кривились в подобии сочувственной улыбки.

— Проклятый говнюк с непотребным ртом, — проворчал Хэнк и фыркнул про себя, поскольку получилось как-то двусмысленно. Тем не менее, не удержавшись, добавил: — Но он выполняет свою работу.

— О, да неужели? — нагло встрял Рид, будто его кто-то спрашивал. — Значит, жестянка хорошо использует свой рот, Андерсон?

Сложно было понять, вел ли себя Рид как мудак, по своему обыкновению, или именно сегодня нарывался, словно с цепи сорвавшись — хотя какая, впрочем, мать вашу, разница. Хэнк сжал кулаки и уставился в стену: потасовка с коллегой, без сомнения, увеличила бы его и без того разросшийся дисциплинарный файл.

Скосив глаза, он увидел ухмылку на лице Рида и снова подумал о сплетнях, которые слышал в первый рабочий день Коннора, и решил, что хер с ним.

Пара лишних мегабайт ничего не изменят.

***

Потом…

Ладно, после всего.

Пожалуй, все тогда казалось немного шатким — все еще. Невозможно отрицать, что произошел коренной сдвиг — одновременно в образе мышления и в мире в целом. Он чувствовал себя потрепанным — изношенным. Перемены случились так быстро и бесповоротно, что половина из них все еще казались каким-то чертовым сном.

Да, возможно, поступок не слишком умный: лезть в качестве одного из немногих людей к новому развивающемуся виду, который — с полным основанием — мог счесть его бывшим угнетателем, но… Он по-прежнему был нужен ему. Все еще хотел быть рядом и не собирался отказываться от этого.

Мог ли он поступить иначе? Ведь больше у него никого не было.

Поэтому он остался.

Конечно же, он остался.

***

— Ладно, — подытожил Хэнк, демонстративно опуская тарелку на стол напротив Коннора, и занял свой стул, положив баллон взбитых сливок на сгиб локтя. Его виски уже принесли, слава богу. — Попробуем еще раз.

Коннор уставился на кусок шоколадного пирога, а потом с очевидной настороженностью поднял взгляд на Хэнка. Диод завращался, подмигивая желтым.

— Мы не на месте преступления, лейте… Хэнк.

— Уж надеюсь, на месте преступления ты пирогов не ешь, — вздохнул он и поднял палец, призывая к вниманию, когда Коннор вознамерился снова открыть рот. — На этот раз я собрал сведения: у вас, ребята, встроены вкусовые рецепторы или что-то подобное.

— У моей базовой модели они есть, — неохотно согласился Коннор. — Но разработчики решили, что в моей задаче сканеры должны иметь приоритет.

— Угу, ясненько. И ты не можешь выключить их ненадолго, если захочешь?

— Эта операция… не рекомендуется, — помедлил андроид, потому что… да вообще из него был фиговый лжец вне оверстрессовых ситуаций. Или Хэнк только сейчас узнал его по-настоящему.

— Ну естественно, как же иначе! — всплеснул руками Хэнк с ноткой негодования в голосе, вошедшей в привычку. — Да гребаный «Киберлайф» скорее удавится, чем даст рекомендации на что-нибудь приятное!

На самом деле он не мог взять в толк, почему Коннор осторожничает. Как и, собственно, зачем сам ухватился за эту затею. Но почему-то это казалось важным — идея, не пирог. Коннору следовало усвоить, что ему позволено делать такие вещи: вещи, чья единственная подоплека — собственное удовольствие, как, например, шоколад. И не важно, что пирог может ему не понравиться, что сам процесс поглощения еды может показаться ему оскорбительным — главное, он решит это сам, а не потому, что ему ввели условия в программу.

— Я не думаю…

— Коннор, — с нажимом произнес Хэнк, — доверься мне.

Ясные глаза Коннора смотрели на него, анализируя, как всегда. Диод менял голубой цвет на желтый и обратно, но затем Коннор все же взял вилку и отломил себе кусочек пирога.

И положил его в рот.

— Хм… — протянул он с полным ртом и широко раскрытыми глазами. Хэнк жадно наблюдал, как он задумчиво жует, глотает и… тянется за добавкой.

— Ха! — детектив хлопнул по столу и торжествующе поднял указательным палец.

— Я думаю, в конечном счете в этом что-то есть, — Коннор тем временем умял третий кусок, старательно пытаясь сохранять извечный самонадеянный и отстраненный вид, но выходило с натяжкой: уголки его губ то и дело выдавали слабые намеки на улыбку.

Он выглядел… благодушно.

— То есть теперь ты признаешь, что я прав? — уточнил Хэнк, чувствуя, как внутри расплывается приятное довольство. — Так-то, всегда слушай старших, парень.

— Возраст не является надежным показателем умственного развития, — легко парировал Коннор. — И в любом случае вы должны учитывать фактор возраста при планировании своего рациона. Калорий в одном этом куске…

Ах так, но на сей раз Хэнк приготовился и к этому — он поднял заранее припасенный баллон взбитых сливок и нажал на него, заполнив горкой сладкой пены открытый рот Коннора.

Обиженный взгляд, который Хэнк получил взамен, вынудил его подавить злорадную усмешку.

С порцией Коннор расправился быстро.

И немногим позже помог ему покончить с остатками пирога.

***

— Серьезно? — Хэнк возвел глаза к потолку, не скрывая досады. Девушка-новобранец позади него неловко кашлянула.

Слишком много новичков развелось в последнее время, но многие из полицейского департамента Детройта так и не вернулись в город, немало нашлось и тех, кто показательно уволились в знак протеста. Поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, что возвращение человеческого населения в условиях новых законов андроидов превратило весь город в один кипящий котел разномастного дерьма.

Теперь каждый полицейский был на счету.

Плюс заключался в том, что без проблем получилось устроиться обратно на работу, вернуть Коннора в напарники и даже привлечь к охране порядка других андроидов. Минус, конечно, был в том, что приходилось иметь дело со всеми этими гребаными детьми практически на каждом вызове.

— Компромисс, — напомнил Коннор, закончив с анализом слюны покойника. Фу. Отчего-то мысль о ней вызывала более сильное отвращение, чем о свернувшейся крови.

— Да-да, помню, я не жалуюсь, если ты предупреждаешь меня! Но это означает, что ты дашь мне хотя бы секунду на то, чтобы отвернуться, засранец! — Хэнк махнул стушевавшейся девушке, и она с радостью исчезла прочь с глаз.

— Разумеется, лейтенант, — ответил андроид. Он звал его Хэнком, только когда был слишком перегружен или когда по-старинке пытался приврать. Хэнк заметил, как Коннор проводил взглядом удалявшуюся новенькую, и у него зародились подозрения.

— Ты это из-за нее сделал? — недоверчиво спросил он, и растерянность, мелькнувшая в глазах Коннора, полностью и безоговорочно подтвердила его намерение схитрить.

— Полагаю, мне непонятно, что вы имеете в виду, лейтенант, — Коннор слегка наклонил голову, и Хэнк видел, что на самом деле он радуется, ублюдок. — Я проверял объект на наличие отравления.

Но новички покуда не привыкли. Большинство из них до сих пор дергались, проходя мимо андроидов.

— Он умер от удара монтировкой по голове, — с трудом подавил ухмылку Хэнк. — И ты до сих пор ни хрена не научился врать, Коннор. Разве я не советовал тебе поработать над этим?

— Я могу лгать в совершенстве, когда это необходимо, — парировал Коннор, однако внезапно умолк и посмотрел на него с каким-то смущением. — Но я не хотел причинять вам дискомфорт, Хэнк.

— Знаю, сынок, — вздохнул Хэнк, и, наверное, повезло, что поблизости никого не было, поскольку это слово слишком легко срывалось у него с языка в последнее время. — Между словом и делом нужна задержка, помнишь? Не у всех у нас вместо мозгов суперкомпьютер. Дай людям время среагировать.

— Разумеется, — согласился Коннор и окинул сочащиеся рваные повреждения трупа оценивающим взглядом.

Хэнк понятия не имел, нуждались ли в анализе и они, но у него было полно дел: например, потенциальных улик, сбором которых предстояло заняться, и соседей, которых надлежало допросить, поэтому он поспешил покинуть комнату — и не оглядывался. Коннор сам придет, когда закончит.

Эффективно или нет, мать вашу, Хэнк все равно не собирался на это смотреть.


End file.
